Gustave
Gustave is a character in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera sequel, Love Never Dies. His mother is Christine de Chagny nee Daae. Love Never Dies Gustave arrives in New York with Christine and Raoul where, upon landing, Raoul immideatly informs the paparazzi that there are to be no pictures taken of his son. The paparazzi then go on to hassling Raoul about his gambling problems and the debt that he has put his family in, forcing Christine into singing for a Mr Oscar Hammerstein to earn money, with someone remarking that it's the "America moola" that they've come for. The paprazzi them turn their attention to Gustave, asking him what he would do while in American asking him things such as if he would "ride the new subway", "see the Statue of Liberty", or "go to the baseball", to which Gustave answers that he wishes to go to Coney Island and to learn how to swim. Upon hearing a clap of thunder, the paparazzi scatter away as a horseless carriage approaches to take Christine, Raoul, and Gustave to their hotel. Once at the hotel in their room, Raoul complains about Hammerstine sending "freaks" to get them and how he has thought about packing and leaving, saying that the debts don't matter. As Gustave asks his father to come play with him Raoul continues on his rant and, when Gustave starts to play the piano, Raoul asks him what he's playing, remarking that it was giving him a headache. Christine then speaks with Raoul, saying that if it would ease his mind that they would leave. Gustave then calls his father over, telling him to look at what he has been given and that it plays a melody when, a few moments after, an employee brings a letter from Hammerstine requesting that Raoul meet him in the hotel bar. After Raoul leaves Gustave remarks how his father never plays with him and asks if he loves him, to which Christine says that love is a curious thing and that you have to "look with your heart and not with your eyes". Christine then sends him off to bed, telling him she would be in in a minute when the toy that Gustave was given starts playing a tune with which Christine is familiar, prompting her to pick it up and look at it before the Phantom enters. Upon seeing him, Christine faints and the Phantom picks her up placing her in a chair where she wakes up startled saying "so it was all an empty lie, one final lie to fool us all, to make your death our stories end" to which the Phantom responds "if you would know the pain I've know you would know I had no choice". Christine and the Phantom then discuss the one brief night that they spent together as lovers before the Phantom left when Gustave runs in telling his mother and a shocked Phantom that he had a bad dream of "someone strange and mad drowning him". The Phantom, seeing an opportunity, asks Gustave if he would like to see Phantasma to which Gustave that he wants to "see all Phantasmas' mysteries". The Phantom then promises that he will show Gustave himself before Christine sends him back off to bed with Gustave asking if the Phantom is a magician to which she says " yes darling, in his way". The Phantom then remarks on how full of Christine Gustave is and asks her to help him through his sadness and to sing for him a song that he composed or Gustave might disappear on Coney Island to which Christine reluctantly agrees. The next day Gustave goes with his mother and father backstage where Christine tells Gustave to slow down and that there are people working before getting caught up with reuniting with Meg Giry and realizing that they both had a performance on the same day, not realizing until well after that Gustave is missing. Gustave is being shown to a room by the freaks with a single piano in it telling him to "follow and meet the master". Gustave, enthralled with the room asks what the place is to which the Phantom says that it is his domain. The Phantom tells Gustave to wait a moment while he prepares their adventure while Gustave runs up to the piano and starts playing. The the Phantom asks what Gustave is playing and he replied that it's "just a song in my head" and continues to play. As Gustave plays the Phantom starts to realize that he is extremely musically talented saying "he plays like me" before he realizes that Gustave is just ten years old. Excited, the Phantom wishes to show Gustave all of the things that he finds beauty in. After showing Gustave all the things that they both find beautiful he then proceeds to remove his mask, causing Gustave to scream in horror before running away to find his mother as the Phantom asks Christine how he wouldn't guess about Gustave and how she thought he wouldn't know, demanding that if she had something to confess to tell him. Christine then asks Meg to take Gustave back to the hotel before confessing that Gustave is his son. The Phantom tells Christine to take Gustave and to leave but has her swear to him never to tell Gustave that he is his real father to which she agrees. After Christine says that she'll sing his song willing and leaves, the Phantom decides that everything of his would go to his son and, unknown to him, Madame Giry hears this as well saying that, if Gustave hadn't been born, everything would go to her and Meg. Later on, after Meg's performance she asks her mother if the Phantom was watching to which she asks her where she thought he was, saying that he was with Christine all along dreaming of them and their son, telling her that they've both been replaced, causing Meg to scream in distress. In Christine's dressing room she asks Gustave to hand her her earings and he tells her she looks like a queen in a book. Christine then says that once her performance is over that they would spend time with just each other. Raoul then walks in, asking to speak with Christine alone, to which Christine tells Gustave to wait backstage. Just before the preformance Meg finds Gustave and walks off with him. After Christine's performance she realizes that Gustave is missing and the Phantom goes into a rage about Raoul taking a child that isn't his after he lost a bet placed by himself and the Phantom when one of the freaks says that they saw Raoul leaving alone and asks if there was anyone else backstage, causing the Phantom to remember a comment made by Madame Giry. He orders her to be brought to him and is escorted by the freaks and the Phantom demands to know where Gustave is before another one of the others tells them that Meg wasn't in her dressing room and that the mirror was smashed. Madame Giry then realizes how distraught she left her daughter but tells Christine that she wouldn't hurt him before Christine and the Phantom go to find Gustave. As they search Meg is taking Gustave out on one of the piers and he is telling Meg that he can't swim and that he wants his mother. Meg then tells him how the sea washes everything away, saying that everything was almost over. The Phantom, Christine, and Madame Giry then come running up with Meg hanging Gustave off the edge of the pier, telling the Phantom not to make another step and that she always wondered how to make him watch her and to watch her now. Meg then goes on to tell the Phantom everything that she's done to help him, even going so far as to sell her body to other men. Meg pulls Gustave back and pushes him back towards his mother before pulling out a gun and pointing it at her head. The Phantom desperately tries to make Meg reconsider her actions telling her that diamonds only sparkle when set just right, but makes the mistake of saying that not everyone can be like Christine to which Meg yells "always Christine" before accidently firing the gun and hitting Christine. Meg and Madame Giry run off as Christine collapses to the ground holding her stomach and the Phantom holds her. Gustave makes to go find Raoul before Christine stops him to tell him who his real father is and the Phantom begs her not to but Christine says that he's all that Gustave has left. When Gustave learns that the Phantom is his father he yells "no" before running off, leaving Christine and the Phantom. The Phantom and Christine kiss one last time before she goes limp in the Phantoms arms. Gustave comes back with Raoul and sees that his mother is dead and lays his head down on his mother's lap. Raoul then picks up Christine's body and the Phantom walks away. Gustave follows him and they hug before Gustave removes his mask and gently touches his face.